More Then Just a Voice
by Iregretthissomuch
Summary: A story about the Vocaloids and UTAUloids showing their origins, lives, good times, and bad times. May contain OC UTAUloids.


**DISCLAIMER: ** **I don't own Vocaloid! Not even a copy of it.**

Chapter 1: Hatsune, First Sound

_ Seeing off a falling star, I understood the reason I'm here, StargazeR. _

AUGUST 31, 2008

"And you're positive she's absolutely perfect? No flaws at all? I would hate to be let down again." A mysterious voice asked, with a slightly dangerous tone. "None at all." Another voice replied confidently, though it wavered a bit. "She is Hatsune Miku, diva of the future. Of course she's perfect. I created her myself." _Hatsune Miku? Is that my name?_ Miku struggled to remember. As if automated, various thoughts ran through her head at once. _You are First Sound Future, Hatsune Miku. You are a diva created to succed where your predeccesors, Meiko and Kaito, failed. You are sixteen years old. Your sole purpose is to sing. '_First Sound? Diva? Created? Predeccesors? Sole purpose? Explain! I don't understand!' Slowly, she opened her eyes. She was in a large, round, glass tank. There was a small latch on one side that probably opened the tank, but Miku had no idea how to unlock it, and it looked too strong to break. She was trapped. Not knowing what else to do, she begin banging on the glass. "Hey, get me out of here!" Was that her voice? It sounded melodic, and almost robotic. Two nearby figures stopped talking and stared at her. "It seems your 'creation' has woken up. We did good in hiring Kei to design her. She certainly is cute." One of them said with a grin on his face. He strod up to the tank. "Tell you what, we'll let you out if you sing for us." "Sing?" Miku was confused. "But I don't know any songs!" The man's grin grew even bigger. "Just try it. Please."

"_Ryuusei o miokutte, koko ni aru imi o shitta, SutaageizaA!_"

Miku was astonished. The melody had just flowed out, almost involuntarily. She felt as if she knew every word to that song, yet she couldn't remember ever hearing it. She barely even remembered its name!

The second man, a young scientist from the looks of it, came running up beside the first, excitement all over his face. "I did it! She can sing!" He began fumbling around with a control panel, and the tank opened up. Miku stepped out. The first man bowed politely, and Miku did the same. "Hello, Miku-san. I am known as The Director, though many call me Director-sama." _Director-sama? This must be a pretty important man! _"I suppose it would only be polite to tell you where you are." The Director continued. "You are in the laboratory of Crypton Future Media." _Never heard of it. _"How did I get here?" Miku asked. The Director laughed. "My assisant, Takeshi Taniguchi, shall explain everything to you. If you'll excuse me, I have some more pressing business to attend to." Miku turned to Takeshi and bowed. "Please explain to me why I'm here, Taniguchi-sama." Takeshi's face went bright red with embarresment. "Eeeh, Miku-san, you don't have to call me that! Takeshi-san will be alright." Miku nodded. Now that she could get a close look at him, she could see why he would be embarresed. He looked about twenty years old, only four more then her. He had short black hair, unusually gray eyes, and thin silver glasses. There was nothing remarkable about him besides his eyes. He was just your average Japanese man. "Hey, don't you wanna see what you look like?" Takeshi asked suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. Miku nodded eagerly. So far she'd only heard that she was 'cute.' She wanted to see for herself if it was true. "Come on!" Takeshi began walking, beckoning for Miku to follow him.

Miku gasped as she entered the room. It was a large room full of mirrors, and everywhere she looked was another Miku. _Wow! I guess I am cute!_ Her blue eyes sparkled, framed perfectly by her fair skin. Two long turquoise twintails hung on either side of her head, almost hiding her gray headphones with red illumination. She sported a gray shirt and a tie the same color as her hair with two black clips on it. She almost didn't notice a small, golden, rectangular pin on her right side just below her collar. The word 'Miku' was engraved into it. Two black arm thingys **(AN: I don't know what in the world they're called! Arm warmers maybe? XD) **with sleek control panel type embellishments and turquoise trim hid her arms from about two inches below her shoulder to her wrists, just enough to show a red '01' tattoo on her left shoulder. A short dark gray skirt with turquoise trim covered her lower torso, and slim black boots coming up about two inches above her knees were her footwear. She spun around a few times, loving the way her skirt swished when she did.

Takeshi stood in the doorway, watching and secretly admiring the diva. He had helped Kei design her, and had made sure every detail on the drawing was on her. Miku had turned out far cuter then he imagined, if that was even possible. He laughed silently as she tripped a few times from dizziness, obviously caused by all her spinning. _Man, even when she trips she's cute! How moe! _He almost wished time would stand still so he could just forget all his responsibilites and watch her. Sighing, he brought himself back to reality. _A, time won't stand still. B, she'll get curious and ask you tons of questions eventually. C, you can't get attached to her. Director-sama won't allow it._

"So, I'm a type of diva called a Vocaloid, and I was created to sing? Why have I only just woken up?" Miku asked Takeshi, astonished. Takeshi smiled. "While you were asleep former singers Meiko and Kaito were making their debut, and Director-sama didn't think the world was quite ready for three great singers at once." _Great? How can failures be great?_ "But I heard that Meiko and Kaito were unsuccesful." Takeshi nodded solemnly. "They were great, but the world just didn't want to accept them." _Why does his voice sound guarded?_ "Why would-" "Look, how would you like to meet them?" Takeshi interrupted her. "They could answer your questions alot better then I could." A surge of excitement rushed through Miku. "I would love that!" Takeshi stood up from where he was sitting. "You're going to have to learn your own way around here soon, Miku-san," He joked. "I'm pooped out from leading you everywhere! And I thought I wouldn't get any excerise at all with this job!"

"Alright, now, this is a special floor where all past, present, and future Vocaloids stay." Takeshi instructed Miku as they walked down a long hallway. Doors lined both walls, and Miku was amazed they could fit so many rooms on one floor.

Takeshi pushed open one door, and what Miku saw was absolutely breathtaking. "WOWWWW!" White and light gray alternated on the walls, and silver trim near the carpted floor and ceiling provided almost a border. Two beds were pushed up against the wall, one very modern-looking with a black frame, turquoise covers, and white pillows. Miku dived onto the bed with an excited squeal, hugging the negi pillow on it. "Negiiii!" She shouted, then sat up and observed the rest of the room.

The other bed was also modern with a black bedframe, but there was nothing but a mattress on it. _Huh. Wonder who that's for. _There was a large closet on one wall with a bathroom next to it, and on the other was a huge flat-screen TV with speakers. Various posters obscured some of the wall the beds were pushed against, each featuring a hit idol such as Utada Hikaru or some anime like K-On!.

Miku sighed happily and flopped back down on her bed. "This room is awesome."

_I'm really gunna meet Meiko and Kaito, the original Vocaloids! _Miku could barely contain her excitement as she followed Takeshi down the hallway. It had been a week since she'd 'woken up' and she knew her way around pretty well, but she hadn't been allowed past a certain point up here so Takeshi had to lead her. She hadn't been able to meet Meiko and Kaito sooner because Takeshi had been busy and she couldn't meet them alone.

At last Takeshi stopped in front of a door. "This is Meiko's room. Kaito's probably having lunch with her. He usually does." Takeshi knocked on the door loudly. "Come in!" A woman's voice called from inside. Takeshi opened the door, and Miku drew in a breath sharply. Two people, a man and a woman, were sitting cross-legged at a low table. The woman had short brown hair, brushed perfectly. _This must be Meiko! _Miku thought excitedly. She had a short red, collared shirt that came down to just above her stomach and a short red skirt. Miku could barely tell because of the way she was sitting, but Meiko was wearing knee-high black boots. Kaito had blue hair, darker then Miku's, that sort of flared out on one side. Miku couldn't see his neck for a large blue scarf wrapped around it. On his torso he wore a white, long-sleeved jacket with yellow lining. He had dark gray jeans and tennis shoes on to boot.

Takeshi bowed to the two Vocaloids. "Good morning, Meiko-san and Kaito-san." He motioned for Miku to step forward. "This is Hatsune Miku, the newest Vocaloid. Miku-chan, say hi." Miku bowed politely. "It's an honor to meet you two. I've heard alot about you." "Who'd you hear from? If it was those guys in the lab don't believe a word of it!" Kaito advised her. "Oh, and same goes for the loiterers in the lobby!" Meiko added. As Miku laughed, a loud buzzing noise went off. Takeshi turned it off on his watch, then ran out, calling, "Oh no! I'm gunna be late! Miku-chan, feel free to visit Meiko-san and Kaito-san whenever you want!"

Motioning to the full table, Meiko asked, "Would you like some ramen and sushi?" Miku nodded eagerly. She hadn't had a chance to eat at all today, and her stomach growled loudly. "_Gugyurururu!" _Kaito laughed, then patted the cushion next to him. "Come sit by me."

**How'd I do?**


End file.
